Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 1 89
| StoryTitle1 = To Honor... to Die! | Writer1_1 = Denny O'Neil | Penciler1_1 = Denys Cowan | Inker1_1 = Carl Potts | Colourist1_1 = Christie Scheele | Letterer1_1 = Rick Parker | Editor1_1 = Denny O'Neil | Editor1_2 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis1 = Luke Cage and Danny Rand are out for dinner waiting for Luke's girlfriend Harmony Young to arrive. Their waiting is interrupted when criminal mercenary Hosiah Hawkins identifies Luke Cage, and figures that the Heroes for Hire are after him. Getting into a fire fight in the restaurant, Hawkins is easily defeated and disarmed by Power Man and Iron Fist and is turned over to the police. However, for all their troubles, when Harmony arrives, she gives Luke Cage grief for his clothes ending up in tatters, having no idea he just went a few rounds with a gun toting lunatic. In jail, Hawkins is visited by some of his loyal soldiers, whom he tells he failed in a mission and that he must pay the ultimate sacrifice for failure: He must kill himself. Swallowing a cyanide pill, he tells his men to avenge his death by killing Power Man and Iron Fist. With all his soldiers gathered, they make plans to eliminate the Heroes for Hire. Luke and Danny are returning back to the Gem Theater, and after Danny explains who it was they busted, they are attacked by gun fire, which trashes the theater. Luke manages to defeat the two gun men by tossing a display case at them, and learns that Hawkin's men are seeking to eliminate him in revenge for their leaders death. While at the Heroes for Hire office, two more of Hawkin's men plant a bomb that will go off as soon as someone opens the office door. When Iron Fist goes to the door, he is about to open it, but detects the scent of the cigar that was being smoked by one of Hawkin's men and manages to break through and disarm the bomb. Searching the office, he finds a key on the ground. When Power Man arrives, Iron Fist shows him the key and they find out that it's for a room at the Lasko Hotel. When the police arrive on the scene, they find that Hawkin's men have taken all the Hotel guests hostage. However, what they are unaware of is that Iron Fist managed to infiltrate the hotel and is posing as one of their intended bartering chips to freedom. As Power Man and Iron Fist fight their way through the men, a lot of them escape into the hotels safe and seal themselves inside. When Iron Fist punches through with his Fist of Fury, he finds that the remaining members of the group had taken cyanide as well, choosing death over capture as well. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Hawkins Loyal Mercenaries ** Sarge ** Price ** Daniels Other Characters: * Tahitha * Clyde Locations: * ** Facility for Special Prisoners ** *** Midtown Restaurant *** "A Thrid Rate Hotel" *** **** *** Park Ave. **** Heroes for Hire Office Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue presents a letters page, Power/Fistfuls. Letters are published from Bill Henley, Jr., Rai Davis, Nicholas Bulem, Gina L. Dartt, and Stephen Scott Smith. * A man is once again working the box office at the Gem. For years, Bertha was the only person shown working this position. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}